Have a Merry Christmas
by Mr Emerid
Summary: I never Finished this one, So if anyone feels like finishing it, hey, go for it.


Have a Merry Christmas.  
  
  
  
Sabrina watched in amazement as once again Lance fell right on his butt. It was a crisp, chilly December Morning, Snow covered the ground and tree's like blankets, and the Saffron Park Pond had frozen over, making it the perfect Ice skating rink just that morning. Unfortunantly, it seemed LANCE did not know how to skate. Sabrina skated over to him, bundled in a purple sweater and black sweatpants, earmuff's keeping her ears warm and a pink and red Scarf.  
"Let me get this straight. You fight Pokemon, You controlled the best Gym around, you have the Best Pokemon around, and you can't skate?" Sabrina laughed, helping him to his feet.  
"Nope. Not in the least." Lance said matter of factly, leaning against her for support. He watched Hitmonchan Skate over the ice like a pro, skating circles around everyone. He skidded to a hlat, spraying shredded ice over Sabrina and Lance, then skated away laughing.  
"HITMONCHAN! RRRR!" Lance growled, wiping the ice off his clothing. Sabrina just laughed and walked him to a bench, sitting down next to him and wiping snow off herself as well.  
"I'm gonna get him. I swear, when we get him, I'm gonna nail him with a snowball the size of a Snorlax." Lance hissed, wiping the last snow off his gray sweat shirt. Sabrina just chuckled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, resting her head on his shoulder and watching Their Pokemon skating around. Mew had earmuffs on along with a long scarf that dragged a few feet behind her, or below her as it was, since the tiny Psychic was hovering around the Skating rink, chasing It's surrogate Uncles.  
"*I'm Gonna catch ya! I'm Gonna catch ya!*" Mew giggled, flying after Hitmonchan, who had a simple Red and green Scarf tied around his neck and a furry ear flap hat. Hitmonchan skated around Scyther, who stumbled around a bit, readjusting it's cap before skating off after Hitmonchan with Mew.   
"*You can TRY!*" Hitmonchan called, nearly Running into Pinsir, who had a scarf on himself along with two caps on it's Pincers to keep them warm. Pinsir spun around from the near hit, shaking it's hand at Hitmonchan before joining the chase. Lance and Sabrina just smirked, enjoying this rather peaceful moment before Hitmonchan swerved to avoid Electabuzz, who stumbled back towards them. They Quickly dropped to the ground as Electabuzz crashed into the bench.  
"*Sorry 'bout dat guiz.*" Electabuzz said sheepishly, picking up it's Black derby hat and readjusting it's Scarf before Chasing after Hitmonchan as well. Lance got up quickly, helping his wife to her feet.  
"You okay?"  
"Oh I'm perfect! I Pity Hitmonchan though." Sabrina said, sitting back down to watch, smirking from ear to ear. She watched as Mew managed to Jump into Hitmonchan's arms, thereby catching him. Mew Laughed as Hitmonchan spun around, holding Mew in it's arms before getting Dog piled by the Other Pokemon. Hitmonchan laughed as they helped both Him and Mew up and resumed skating. Sabrina laughed at the scene, hugging Lance and sighing in happiness.  
"This is great."  
"What the snow or our Pokemon?"  
"All of it. Hitmonchan and the Bruisers, they get along so well with Mew, they help teach her. It's just....I love it. I love living with you, I love you, I love the Bruisers, My life is just going great." Sabrina said, wrapping her arms around Lance.  
"I bet you'd say that to any warm body right now."  
"True. But then I do mean what I say." Sabrina admitted, Resting her head on Lance's shoulder. Lance smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her, looking at her face for a few moments before hearing a rather annoying thing.  
"*OOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!*" He turned and saw Hitmonchan and the Bruisers along with Mew, Heckling Lance and Sabrina.  
"*OOoo! Lovebirds! Come make with the kissy kissy nooow!*" Pinsir cried as Scyther made loud kissing noises.   
"*WOO WOO WOO! SNUGGLE BAUNNIES!*" Electabuzz cried.  
"* Sabrina an' Lance, sittin' inna Tree, K-Y-S-S-Y-N-G!*" Mew sang out, hovering around Hitmonchan.  
"*Uh, Mew... It's k-I-s-s-I-n-g.*"  
"*Oh....shoot. My misthake.*"  
"*It's..MISTAKE.*"  
"*Oh...Shoot.*" Lance and Sabrina couldn't help but laugh at Mew's childishness.  
  
  
"Sir!" Vincent turned in his seat, looking at the Junior Rocket.  
"Yes?"  
"One of the Gene Gyarados has escaped their confinement!" He shot up out of his seat in alarm.  
"How??"  
"Apparently the Confinement Unit Malfunctioned. This Base is practically new, to be honest sir."  
"Where is the Gyarados heading?"  
"To the Surface Sir."  
"Damn. Our Cover may be blown."  
  
  
"Sabrina hold on!" Lance cried, trying to regain his balance on the slippery Ice. Sabrina just snickered, skating out of Lance's reach as he lurched towards her.  
"C'mon Slowpoke! You're never going to learn If you can't go any faster." Sabrina cried, skating around Lance, taunting him. Lance just sighed and skated after her as best he could, managing at least not to fall. He watched The Bruisers Chase Mew in a game of Tag, unfortunantly Mew Would just Teleport just as they were about to grab her. He Looked to Sabrina again, who was smiling and standing there, just out of his reach. He Lurched towards her again, but she moved once more, skating to the left around him in a circle. He stumbled around suddenly as he felt a rumbling from beneath the Ice, then heard screaming as something shattered through the ice, something Blue and very large. He looked up and saw a Gyarados roaring, thrashing around the ice and sending people running for there lives. He Skated After Sabrina, who was heading towards Mew and the Bruisers who were helping Fallen pokemon and Humans off the ice when he noticed the Gyarados turn to their direction, eyeing them before roaring once and rushing towards them.  
"SABRINA! LOOK OUT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, stumbling towards them. Sabrina turned, seeing the enormous Water Pokemon Lunge at her, but she Teleported over to Lance to help him. She started to concentrate to teleport them to Safety, but the Gyarados was too quick for that, lunging at them again.  
"GET DOWN!" Lance cried, Pushing Sabrina as hard as he could to the side before leaping out of the way himself. The Gyarados's head smashed through the ice where they had been, sending shards flying everywhere like glass. AS the Gyarados Surfaced once more, a bolt of Electricity slammed into it, sending it flying into the snowbanks. Electabuzz Rushed towards teh Gyarados, Blasting it with ELectricity a few more times to make sure it was out.  
"*IT'S DOWN!*" he called out. Sabrina shook her head and sat up, looking for Lance and spotting his body a few feet away, face first on the ice, and a blood puddle slowly forming from his head.  
"LANCE!" Sabrina rushed over to him, Rolling him over. She gasped when she saw a scar running from his left ear running across his eyes and the bridge of his nose, bleeding profusely, even from under his closed eyelids. She also saw a deep cut on his throat, also bleeding badly. She barely noticed as Hitmonchan and the Other Pokemon Rushed over to her.  
"*We called the police for the Gyarados, what's...wrong....with...*" Scyther stutered, seeing the wounds as Sabrina sat there, holding Lance's head and stunned into silence. She finally broke it after a moment.  
"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" She Shrieked, tearing off her scarf and folding it up. She put it on his throat, applying pressure to stop the bleeding.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sabrina Paced outside the Hospital room, Anxious, Frustrated, and above all terrified for Lance's Sake. It had been Just hours Since the Gyarados attacked, and while the police were wondering how a Gyarados had gotten into a frozen lake, Sabrina wondered what Lance's Condition was. The Bruisers and Mew were sitting down, well, at least The Bruisers were. Mew was hovering next to Sabinra, Concerned.  
"*Sabrina, What's wrong?*" It asked. Sabrina turned to Mew, Scowling.  
"What's wrong? LANCE IS HURT! What reason would I have for being Upset? Oh yes! My HUSBAND MIGHT BE DEAD!" Sabrina snapped. Mew stared at Sabrina, stunned at her harsh words before starting to sniffl. The Small Pokemon flew towards Hitmonchan, who caught her in his arms. Mew Immediately Curled up, sniffing back tears.  
"*Sabrina! How could you??*" Hitmonchan cried, petting Mew Soothingly. Sabrina winced, realizing what she said. She walked to Mew and rested a hand on it's fur.  
"Mew, I'm so sorry. I'm just worried about Lance, he saved me and I love him. You'd be just as worried." She said softly, petting Mew gently. Her attention swiveled to a doctor who came out from the Hospital door, walking to her.  
"Excuse me, Mrs. Park?" She ignored the fact she hated that name,  
"Yes? How is Lance doing?" She asked ferverently. The Doctor Hesitated a moment.  
"I Have good news and I have bad news. What would you like to hear first?" Sabrina hesitated and looked to the Bruisers, who shrugged in response. She then looked back to the doctor.  
"The Good news I suppose."  
"He's alive, and pretty well considering."  
"And the Bad news?"  
"He's sustained Two major injuries." Sabrina narrowed her eye's as the Doctor stopped. She grabbed him by the collar and lifted him clear off the ground, leaving the doctors feet dangling.  
"SPIT IT OUT!" She cried threateningly.  
"He's sustained damage to his Optic region and Larynx!" The Doctor answered. Sabrina's heart stopped a moment when she heard this, setting the doctor down.  
"What KIND of damage?" She asked quietly as the doctor readjusted his collar.  
"Well to his voicebox, he probably won't be able to speak for a while."  
"And what kind of damage to his eyes?"  
"It appears that a piece of Ice cut across both his eyes, damaging them to the extent of......." The Doctor trailed off, reluctant to say anything more.  
"To the extent of what?"  
"He's going to be blind." Sabrina's Heart Stopped instantly, the full impact the doctors words setting in after a few minutes.  
"Ice......Did this? But.....How?"  
"Mrs. Park, shattered ice can be just as sharp as shattered glass." Sabrina already knew this, she just didn't want to accept it.  
"Is....Is their anything you can do?"  
"Well, after a month or more so to let the damage heal sufficiently, we can attempt, a type of syrgery to repair the damage, or it could heal itself, given sufficient time." The doctor explained.  
"What's the chances?"  
"Well, since we would be operating on the eyes themselves, we might make the damage even worse. However, letting them heal given time would quite possible not allow him to see anyway, and eliminate the option of surgery."  
"Can you explain a little more clearly?"  
"The Surgery might help him, it might not, it might make it even worse. Letting them heal on their own might work, might not, if it doesn't, we won't have the option of surgery." Sabrina put her hands together, rubbing them absently, ignoring the shocked looks on the Pokemon behind her.  
"I....I'm going to see him."   
"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Sabrina looked at the doctor, her face curved back into a snarl.  
"I Didn't ask you, I just told you." She pushed the doctor aside, grasping the door's knob and going into Lance's room quickly. The doctor started to go after her, but Hitmonchan restrained him, shaking his head no.   
  
  
Sabrina closed the door softly, so as not to disturb Lance. She looked at him, angry to see him in the hospital bed. He had bandages going around his eyes and throat, but other than that, she didn't see a wound on him, much to her somber delight. He was sleeping peacefully, so Sabrina reamined as quiet as possible so as not to wake his slumber. Sabrina grasped a chair propeed against the wall and quickly set it down next to him, sitting in it backwards after only a few moments. She looked at Lance, resting her hands on the head of the chair and resting her head on her hands. She stared at him, especially at his bandaged eyes, biting her lip. She reached out and grasped his hand, bringing it up to her face somberly.  
"When you wake up, you're going to be pretty.....I guess Panicky. I can't imagine what it will feel like when you wake, not being able to see or....or even talk.. All I can promise? I'll be there for you." she whispered, stroking his hand gently. She kissed it once, then set it back down at his side, intent on waiting for him to wake up.  
  
  
He snapped awake suddenly, his predicament unknown to him at the time. All he could feel was some throbbing in his eyes and a kind of soreness in his throat. He moaned slightly, but it came out slightly garbled. He sat up slowly, trying to open his eyes to get rid of the greyness, it was fast becoming annoying.  
Then he realized, his eye's were open.  
He raised a hand to his eyes, feeling a bandage there. He realized then, something was very wrong indeed. He tried to call out, but it came out a garbled groan. He felt a familiar hand grab his shoulder as he laid back down, confused.  
"Lance? Can you hear me?" He nodded, Recognizing the voice as Sabrina's. He indicated with his hand to his throat and eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong.  
"Lance, I....I hate to tell you this. But I guess it's better for me to tell you than the doctor....you got hurt in the Gyarados fight remember?" He nodded again. He could hear the sadness in her voice, and could tell she was near tears.  
"Well...you...you...you hurt your eyes and voice box Lance. I'm sorry.....you're blind....and...and I guess you can't speak for a while." The reality of these words hit him hard, he visibly froze before grasping his head with his hands, starting to sob violently. His eyesight, his voice, both gone? He hoped this was just a horrible dream, he had to snap awake. But unfortunantly, he realized, this wasn't a dream. He felt two arms wrap around him, hugging him tightly as Sabrina tried to comfort him, drawing his head to her shoulder, running a hand through his hair soothingly.  
"It's going to be fine Lance.......shhh.....everything's going to be fine....." She could almost taste the bitterness of the lie.  
  
  
  
"*Man, This is gonna be rough.*" Scyther groaned, tearing open a bag of potato chips.  
"*I know, Lance not being able to talk or See? God, I can't imagine that.*" Pinsir sighed, snagging a few of Scythers chips.  
"*Poor Lance....*" Hitmonchan sighed, opening a can of soda.  
"*Aww, he'll get bettah, he's strahng.*" Electabuzz shrugged.  
"*Electabuzz, if I may point something out? We've never been through something like this. He lost both his sight AND his voice.*" Hitmonchan pointed out, glugging down some of his soda.  
  
  
Two Weeks later, Lance was ready to go home, much to his relief and horror. He was relieved to be rid of the Hospital, but was scared to go home, he didn't know why. He felt like he was falling, and he couldn't even see himself falling, or speak out to say anything. The Doctor said that his speech would probably return within the next week or two, but his sight would take longer. The Doctor had suggested him writing on a pad if he wanted to say anything to anyone, but Sabrina had pointed out that he couldn't even see the pad. The Doctor then just shrugged, saying you're on your own. The Bruisers walked him To the lobby where Sabrina and Mew were waiting. Sabrina hugged Lance tightly when she saw him.  
"It's good to see you up and about Lance." She said, smiling broadly. Lance just nodded meekly, looking sadder than Sabrina had ever seen him. She saw teh Doctor standing off to the side, waving at her to come over.  
"Hitmonchan, why don't you take Lance outside for a minute? The Doctor wants to talk to me." She said brightly. Lance just shrugged meekly as Hitmonchan and the Bruisers led him out the front doors. She walked to the doctor, curious.  
"What is it?"  
"I wanted to let you know, with this type of injury, the Mental scarring might be very severe. Lance will probably be in a deep depression beacuse of his loss of Sight and speech. Maybe even suicidal." Sabrina thought this over a moment.  
"I don't think Lance could ever kill himself. He's too strong for that. Now If you excuse me, I'd like to take him home." Sabrina said shortly, walking after Lance and the Pokemon.   
  
  



End file.
